


What are we even doing here?

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Bed-Sharing, Henry and Jo undercover, Let Me Be Weak Let Me Sleep, Mission Sex, Pretend couple, Undercover as a Couple, hat-tip at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo go undercover in a New York City hotel to try and gather information on an organization of arms traffickers. Of course it doesn't go quite as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what happened when I tried for a plotty story for once. But I feel like it's still not very plotty. haha. And the title is totally not only the characters, but basically my exact thoughts while writing this whole thing *shakes head at self* and I'm still not quite sure. *shrugs* 
> 
> This is also my first attempt at a longer multichaper in a looong time. And it felt somehow really weird posting all of it at once. ^^
> 
> But yeah, I hope you like it! :D
> 
>  
> 
> And huge thanks to Truth and WD for organizing yet another ficathon! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all begins...

Henry felt good, very good indeed. Amazing even. Abigail was on top of him, her skilled body working him, moving just the way she knew Henry loved.

His hips bucked and he tried to bury himself deeper inside her as his hands moved from their resting place on her waist up her body to cup her breasts. Henry massaged the soft flesh, lightly squeezing her nipples, drawing a low whimper from Abigail’s mouth as she continued to move, both getting ever closer to the edge.

Henry’s hand travelled down her body, leaving a tingling path where his fingertips had just been until he had nearly arrived at his destination. He was just reaching down between their bodies when Abigail’s blond locks shifted into brown waves and Henry startled awake.

He needed a couple minutes to get his breathing and body under control. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the last remnants of his dream, a more and more frequent occurrence recently. 

He shuffled into the bathroom for a very cold shower before getting dressed and going to work early. He had experienced this before and going back to sleep wasn’t an option, so Henry figured getting a head start on paperwork couldn’t hurt. And when he got to work at least three hours before anyone else would arrive he did just that.

~~~

A couple hours later Henry was so engrossed in his work that he completely missed the phone ringing and Lucas approaching his office. His assistant had to knock very loudly more than once before he got through to Henry.

When Henry finally looked up and motioned for him to enter with only the raise of an eyebrow, Lucas didn’t hesitate to tell him his news.

“That was Jo.” Henry tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding what Lucas was talking about. “On the phone,” Lucas explained. “You did hear that the phone just rang, right? You know, forget it! Anyway, umm, Jo said they need you upstairs to assist with an investigation.”

“What investigation? There aren’t any bodies to be examined at the moment.” Henry was confused and his lack of sleep over the past weeks prevented him from covering it like he would have normally been able to.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say.”

“I better go and find out then.” Henry got up, exchanged his lab coat for his suit jacket, and went upstairs.

~~~

He spotted Jo the second he stepped off the elevator and made a beeline for her. 

“Henry.”

“Lucas said you were in need of my help? What is this all about?”

“I don’t know any more than you do. Lieu only said to call you and that she didn’t want to have to repeat herself once you showed up, so…”

“Well, I’m here now. What do you say we go and find out?”

“Agreed.” 

As if on cue the Lieutenant’s office door opened and she beckoned them both in.

“Thank you for coming up Dr. Morgan.”

“I have to admit I’m curious to learn what I can help you with, seeing as there are no bodies needing my expertise at the moment.”

“You are quite right there. I’ve asked you here today to assist the NYPD with a different kind of investigation this time,” she explained. “This is Detective Sampson, working with the OCCB and he needs your help.” Reece motioned to a man sitting in front of her desk, neither had spared a second look until now. But now, now they did. He was stocky, had short grey hair, and if he’d had a beard he could have convinced them that being a detective was Santa Claus’ summer job. 

“Organized crimes?! What can we help them with?” Jo asked, still not quite understanding anything. 

“We,” Detective Sampson started, “are trying to bust an arms trafficking organization here in New York. The guy has been one step ahead of us for over a year now.” He sounded truly frustrated at his division’s lack of success. “But then last night we managed to apprehend a couple from South Carolina, responsible for the next batch. The ship with the weapons is scheduled to arrive in a week.”

“O-kay?” Jo asked while Henry looked as confused as she felt. This story hadn’t shed any light on anything yet, but she felt a little like talking to another Henry.

“The OCCB asked for your help to send you undercover,” Reece interjected, sensing the growing frustration in the room.

“What? Why us?”

“Well, Detective, strictly speaking they only asked for Dr. Morgan, but I thought you’d feel more comfortable going with him.”

Jo nodded. Damn right she wouldn’t quite trust anyone else with the task, even though she had been let in on his secret a while ago and knew nothing could happen to her partner. But there was still this nagging little voice in her head that told her his condition was impossible. 

She had seen the pictures, heard the stories, had Abe confirm it all, but still she couldn’t quite wrap her head around it all. Better safe than sorry she figured and so she would definitely accompany Henry on whatever mission he would be sent on. 

“Lieutenant, I still don’t quite understand why anyone would need my help in this scenario. I’m only an ME as you’re well aware of.”

“It’s because of your accent,” Sampson said. “The people we caught at the airport, Steve and Jenna Dixon, as I said earlier come from South Carolina, but Steve is originally British and we couldn’t find any officer with the right accent or one who could pull one off convincingly. That’s why we called upon your help.”

“I see.” Now he finally got a better picture of why they had requested his help.

“Hold on a second. What’s this business with the same last name? Being criminal is running in the family?” Of course Jo had picked up on the small details. 

“Well, you see, the two got married only three days ago and purely came up here to the city for their honeymoon.”

Both Henry and Jo fell silent. Henry’s eyes were wide as saucers and as he chanced a glance at his partner by his side he saw Jo’s mouth hung open in surprise.

“Maybe we should’ve started with this small detail, but since you’ve already agreed to this mission there’s no use cancelling it now,” Reece smirked, “and Detective Sampson will brief you on the remaining details.”

As it turned out Steve and Jenna were only in the city for their honeymoon because the head of the organization, a guy going by the name of Dan, had offered them a room at the small hotel where his sister Vera worked. So they had travelled up here. 

Luckily, for the police they had only ever communicated via text and one phone call where the reception had been so bad no one would be able to recognize the voice if they tried, apart from the distinct British accent on Steve’s part. 

Still quite shocked by the information Henry and Jo accompanied Detective Sampson to his division to get outfitted with the right style of clothes.

~~~

“Clothes?” Henry had asked as he and Jo followed him out of Reece’s office. 

“Yes, clothes.”

“What is so wrong with our current attire?” 

“Well, Dr. Morgan,” Sampson began, looking him and Jo over from head to toe, “it’s too old-fashioned and too classy for this kind of clientele.” 

Henry raised one eyebrow sceptically. He didn’t like where this was going. “And what kind of clothes would you like Detective Martinez and myself to change into?”

“Oh, you just wait and see,” Sampson said with a chuckle. “It’s a surprise,” he added with an amused twinkle in his eye.

No, Henry didn’t like where this was going one bit. A glance over at Jo told him that she seemed to think along the same lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the false start for Henry for good measure (even though it's apparently a bad writing technique or so I've read) because I figured why not for a tropes ficathon after all. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they prepare for the assignment and Jo nearly commits murder...

It was a surprise alright! And not one of the good kind either. 

“This is ridiculous,” Henry said coming out of the men’s bathroom where he had changed. 

“At least there’s some amount of fabric in what you are wearing.” Jo was already standing in the hallway and she was looking just as unhappy, if not more so.

“Well, that is certainly true.” Maybe he should not complain so much just because he didn’t particularly like the white t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes he had been given. But it was still a few steps up from the frilly tank top and denim skirt – or rather belt – Jo had been given along with a pair of heels. She tried unsuccessfully to further tuck down her skirt, clearly uncomfortable.

“Good. You’re ready.” Detective Sampson came around the corner. “Here’s your basic info,” he handed each of them a thin folder, “you have the ride to the hotel to get acquainted with your new selves.”

“How am I supposed to conceal my gun in this?” Jo gestured towards her new attire disdainfully.” 

“You’re not.”

“What?!” 

“We have people in the hotel and someone will be close by. Your job is simply to gather intel on these people. You’ll be safe and not involved in any action just like two real tourists on their honeymoon.”

Jo looked about ready to explode after this statement. She was a homicide detective, not some stupid and incompetent puppet!

Henry saw her temper flare, glad she didn’t have her gun on her in that instant because even though he understood her reaction and didn’t approve of Sampson’s stance on things or behaviour towards her, he didn’t want Jo to get in trouble over something like this – namely killing a fellow detective in cold blood – either. 

Henry reached out and laid a hand on Jo’s arm, squeezing softly in an attempt to calm her down. Jo huffed, but didn’t do or say anything else.

“Now that that’s settled, come on; we’ll drive by your places so you can collect any necessities and then I’ll drop you off at the hotel.” Sampson was clearly unaware of what kind of havoc he just barely avoided.

He led the partners along the hallway, stopping at the coat rack in the corner and handed them both black leather jackets which Henry looked at as if it were an alien with tentacles and three heads before hesitantly slipping it on over his shirt. 

~~~

Down in the parking lot Sampson ushered them into a NYC taxi they had borrowed for this. “Your suitcases are in the trunk. Which one of your places to we go to first?” 

“Mine!” Jo needed a moment to herself, to breathe. She hadn’t quite abandoned the idea of murdering Sampson yet. 

When they arrived at her house, Jo practically jumped from the car before it had even completely stopped. 

A few minutes later she emerged again, a small bag in hand. Sampson popped the trunk and Jo cringed and groaned inwardly when she spotted the hot pink suitcase that presumably held her wardrobe for the coming days. She stuffed the bag inside and slammed the trunk closed with more force than strictly necessary.

At the shop it went all very similar – though Henry waited until the car had fully come to a halt before exiting. But he too came back with a small bag which he placed in the other suitcase. 

Jo looked out the window at the shop and saw Abe hovering in the doorway, a worried expression etched into his features. When he noticed Jo’s gaze he tried hiding it though and waved at her with a forced smile in place, trying to cover the unease. Jo waved back at him just as Henry resumed his seat next to her and Sampson sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is awfully short, but it felt like a good stopping point. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get "married"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this into 2 chapters last minute while editing. Hope this makes it more comfortable to read.

The first couple minutes of the ride were spent in a tense silence. The partners in the backseat just breathing and trying to calm the raging thoughts running through their minds a mile a minute. 

Every second from announcing the mission to this moment had been filled with movement of some kind, either by having a huge amount of information dumped on their heads or by all the preparations that had been required to set the plan in motion. But now, now that everything had calmed down for a little bit and Henry and Jo were stuck with nothing better to do than sit and wait while Detective Sampson navigated the New York afternoon traffic, the whole magnitude of the situation slowly unravelled bit by bit. 

Getting stuck undercover with each other, as a newly married couple no less – and both of them knew all too well how exactly one felt in this situation and what it all entailed – for if bad came to worse one whole week in what was most probably a tiny hotel room, in clothes that made them both equally uncomfortable – and that was only the tip of the iceberg – not to mention trying to bust an organization of arms’ traffickers was a lot to take in.

Next to Henry, Jo sighed deeply when she thought about the dilemma with her gun – of course she had packed it into her bag, no chance in hell she’d completely leave it behind. But she would feel a lot better knowing her gun would be at her side as usual. 

She had not spent one single work day without it since it had first been given to her all those years ago. The thought of completely having to trust these unfamiliar people with their lives – or hers at the very least and Henry’s secret – wasn’t a comforting one. 

Jo didn’t particularly like being so much out of control of such a potentially dangerous situation, and even thinking about all that could possibly go wrong, she could feel the pressure in her head building and a headache coming on.

She sighed again, gaze locked on the city passing by outside, and Henry reached over taking one of her hands into his, offering what he hoped was a little bit of comfort. It was his fault she would be stuck in all of this with him after all. 

“I know,” he murmured, squeezing her fingers lightly. “Everything will be alright in the end I’m sure. Their plan will work out Jo.” 

She glanced up at him from where her gaze had fallen to their joined hands and levelled him with a doubtful look. “No offence, but when has any case involving you ever gone as planned?” 

“Fair enough…”

“I see what you are trying to do thought and I appreciate it. Thank you Henry,” Jo said softly, squeezing his hand back with a small but earnest smile. 

“I see you’re bonding already. Getting into character. Nice, nice! Good job!” Henry and Jo had gotten decidedly lost in each other’s eyes, so the voice from the driver’s seat came as a total surprise to them both. Blinking rapidly they let go of the other’s hand and Jo cleared her throat. 

“It’s probably time for us to read those files. Take a look at our new, temporary lives,” she said and Henry nodded grabbing the one labelled ‘Steve Dixon’ from its resting place on the seat between them. Jo followed suit opening her own file. 

When they had both read, re-read, and memorized the information for their undercover personas, the partners looked at each other again. 

“So,” Henry began, “tell me a little about yourself.”

“Well, I’m called Jenna. I’m 33 years old and from Goose Creek, South Carolina. I then moved to Charleston a few years back where…”

“… we met. Or Jenna met Steve in any case.”

“Right. And what about you? What’s your background like?” 

“Name’s Steve, I’m 37 and from Charleston.”

“And where are you originally from? I know Steve is supposed to be British after all.”

“Yes, right. I’m from Dover, England apparently. Moved to the USA a couple years ago to pursue a criminal career it seems – random muggings, the odd robbery and assault, before I got involved with this organization.”

“Mh-mm, looks like Jenna fell for the classic bad boy and then joined him in his illegal activities. There’s no rap sheet for her from before she and Steve were together.” 

“Charming,” Henry said shaking his head.

“Yup.”

“Before I forget, you are still missing a key piece for this assignment,” Detective Sampson said and turned around in his seat after having put the car in part at the curb. He opened the glove box and took out something small that turned out to be an envelope when he handed it to Henry. “I hope they’ll fit well enough. And whatever you do, don’t lose them.”

Henry carefully opened the envelope and shook the contents into his palm. Two gold rings fell out. Both Henry and Jo stared at them a little stunned.

“Don’t look so surprised! You’re supposed to be married, so you need wedding rings,” Sampson said rolling his eyes at the pair while they put on the rings. They luckily fit on the designated fingers – not quite comfortably, but it had to do. 

“Alright, I hereby declare you Mr and Mrs Dixon. You may kiss the bride,” Sampson laughed, but quickly shut up when he was confronted with matching withering looks. “Okay, okay, don’t murder me!” He turned back around in his seat. “I’ll drop you off at the hotel now. It’s just around the block. He put the car in drive once more. Also, Detective Martinez, you might want to consider taking off your chain,” he threw over his shoulder offhandedly as he pulled into traffic.

Jo’s eyes went wide and her hand flew to her throat, closing around the ring resting there. Sean’s ring around her neck was so much a piece of her that she only rarely thought about it consciously anymore. And when she did it still hurt from deep inside somewhere.

Henry immediately noticed Jo’s distress. He leaned over to be able to talk to her without being overheard by their driver. “You don’t have to, Jo,” he whispered into her ear. “We can always explain it away somehow if the need should arise. Don’t worry!”

After a moment Jo relaxed again somewhat, most of the tension leaving her body. She took a deep breath and the death grip around her chain loosened before the hand fell away and into her lap just as the car slowed to a stop again.

“Here we are. Your home for the next few days. Don’t forget to check in everyday at least once, more if you find out something vital. Here’s the number.” Sampson handed Henry a scrap of paper which he stuffed in his jeans pocket. “And good luck!” He called after them. They gathered their luggage from the trunk and turned towards the entrance.

As Sampson pulled back into traffic behind them, Jo took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, steeling herself. “Ready Henry?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Henry took a deep breath himself and let it out slowly. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goose Creek is a real community. I've never been there and only liked the name, so I used it here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they arrive at the hotel and a bed is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what used to be the second half of chapter 3.

Halfway to the entrance Jo looped her arm around Henry’s, practically squishing herself into his side and Henry stiffened at the contact. 

“Relax Henry! Or else we can just as well walk in there waving my badge around because our cover will be blown faster than your face can light up at one of your disgusting autopsy findings,” she reminded him softly and grinned at his perplexed face. 

“I’ll have you know…” Henry was just about to launch into one of his trademark speeches. Where it would usually only garner an eye-roll, shake of the head, or sharp comment from his partner – or any combination thereof – today he gained himself an elbow to the rips.

“Henry, cover!” She hissed.

“Sorry. Of course.” And he finally relaxed at her side.

~~~

“Welcome to the Golden Temple Hotel! How may I help you?” The receptionist – Susie according to her name tag – cheerfully greeted the pair as they approached. She was young, blond, and appeared very bubbly. 

“Good evening! Yes, we would like to check in, please. We have reservations for Dixon,” Henry explained.

“Of course. One moment.” Susie tapped some keys on her computer and clicked a few times before she smiled brightly and looked back at her waiting guests. “We have room 402 ready for you. Did you have a good flight?” She asked while taking the keys from a board next to her computer and setting them on the counter between them. 

“Yeah, the flight’s been good, thank you,” Henry said, untangling his arm from Jo’s hold and snaking it around her waist. “Right, darling?”

“Yes,” Jo giggled, “very good.”

Susie smiled and nodded. She read something on her screen, then reached under her desk and produced a brown envelope. “I’m supposed to give you this.” She laid it next to the keys. “Also, breakfast will be served from 7 to 9. You will find our restaurant right through this door.” She motioned to the door to her left clearly labelled ‘Restaurant’. 

“And the elevator to the upper floors is right around the corner here.” This time she motioned to the right. “If you have any more questions, please don’t hesitate to ask. And congratulations on your recent wedding. I hope you’ll have a pleasant stay with us and enjoy your honeymoon here in New York,” Susie rambled on, a wide smile in place. 

“Thank you,” Henry said while Jo pecked him on the cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. He stuffed the envelope and keys in his jacket pocket and grabbed the handle of his suitcase ready to go.

~~~

They had expected a small room. It was only a fairly small and simple hotel after all. But this room was really very small. It held a double bed with a small nightstand on each side, a closet, and a small table in the corner with 2 chairs. A small TV was mounted to the wall in the corner above the table. 

“Wow,” was all Jo said, after Henry and her and their two suitcases had been squeezed into the room and the door had been closed. 

Henry sidestepped around Jo and their luggage to put the keys and envelope on the table. He noticed the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from under the flowery table cloth and frowned. 

“Huh, curious.”

“What is it?” Jo tried to peer around his side, now curious too.

“There’s some paper here,” he said reaching for the paper.

“Maybe the room hasn’t been cleaned thoroughly enough?”

“It looks more like it has been cleaned very thoroughly.” He showed her the short message. ‘Insect-free’ was all it read and Jo smiled.

“Must have been left by Sampson’s people.”

“That’s what I suspect too.”

With that news the tension noticeably left the room as Henry and Jo relaxed back into themselves.

“You take the bed and I can sleep on the floor.”

“Henry, that’s absolutely ridiculous!”

“I’ve slept in worse places and things before believe me.”

“Oh, I do! But I won’t have you sleep on the floor when there’s a perfectly good bed available.”

“But…” was all Henry got out before he was shut down again.

“I don’t care if it’s going against your 18th century sense of propriety either. There’s plenty of room and even two comforters. So don’t worry.” She added the last part softer, trying to reassure him.

“If you’re sure. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Henry said sincerely. 

“I’m sure that sleeping in one bed with you will not make me uncomfortable. There’ll be plenty of opportunities for that while we’re on this case, but it will not be sleeping. So, what’s in that envelope? Anything helpful?” Jo blatantly changed the subject, obviously done with the argument about their sleeping arrangements. 

Henry opened the envelope and was greeted by lots of paper. He took out the stack and began leafing through it. 

“There’s only information about the city here. Statue of Liberty, Central Park, different museums, Bronx Zoo…” He read from the titles. “Obviously printed from the Internet and copied from books, travel guides by the looks of it.”

“So they’ve compiled a sightseeing itinerary for us? I’d never have expected something like this!”

“Me neither.” Henry sounded just as baffled as Jo. “It doesn’t help with the case though.”

“I know.” Jo flopped down on the bed with a sigh. “That would have been way too easy wouldn’t it?”

“I agree. And why would you take an easy way if you can take a complicated one instead,” Henry said, a sarcastic edge in his tone.

Jo hummed in agreement. “At least this bed is comfortable,” she said eyes slipping shut.

She could hear Henry walking around and then moving the suitcases. At one point she heard something bumping into wood and Henry grunted in pain, grumbling under his breath.

“You okay there, Henry? Do I need to call an ambulance?” Jo sounded equal parts concerned and amused and she tried not too hard to hide the amusement.

“Yeah, fine. Just bumped my knee on the damn bed post.” The rest of his grousing was lost in his grumbling about too small rooms and Jo’s quiet laughter. 

Then she heard Henry moving around the room again. A door was opened on squeaky hinges and then nothing. When Jo didn’t hear anything at all anymore for some time, she opened her eyes again and sat up slowly.

“Henry?” She asked after spotting him in the doorway to what had to be the bathroom. 

“Well, looks like we shouldn’t have complained about the size of the room.” 

“What?” Jo couldn’t make sense of Henry’s statement and her curiosity got the best of her. She moved to his side and peered over his shoulder. “No kidding!” 

It looked more like a prison cell about three times as big as the shower. No, another more thorough glance revealed that it was exactly as big as three showers and one third was taken up by just that on one end. The other end was a toilet and the middle part was taken up by a small sink with a mirror above and a lamp mounted to the wall above that. It also held the only space for the occupant – no room for more than one person, comfortably at least – to move around, or more accurately turn around. 

“Better not dwell on this then.” Henry shuffled them backwards until he could close the door again. Then he sat down on the bed in the spot Jo had vacated only moments before. 

“So what do you propose we do tonight?” Henry asked, changing the topic once more.

“Nothing? Sleep?” Jo sat on the bed next to Henry and rubbed her forehead.

“I know what you mean. I’m mentally exhausted too,” he admitted.

“Yeah. And as good as that sounds we should probably start looking around and try to find something helpful.” 

_And why is my voice of reason always so damn strong?_ A different little voice answered, _Because you want to finish this assignment as fast as possible and get back to your real life where you’re not pretending to be married to your best friend and potentially forever damaging the best friendship you’d never thought you’d have again._ The first voice was back then, scolding the other for even going there in the first place and started charting a mantra of ‘Nothing will happen and nothing will change between you.’ _And who are you trying to kid here? Of course things might change!_ The second voice again. Oh god, she had to get rid of that voice! Who ever invited it in the first place?! And she definitely had to have a thorough look at her sanity after this case, talking to herself like that… 

“Ok,” Jo said shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, “but we could split up and only take a cursory glance around this building. That way we’d be done faster.” She looked at Henry who only nodded.

“But Henry,” she levelled him with a stern look, “don’t do anything stupid for once!” 

He looked appalled for a second, but the expression vanished as soon as it had appeared. “I’ll do my very best.”

“I can’t ask for anything more now, can I? We’ll meet back here after. And Henry? I really don’t want to have to go and fish you out of the river tonight, so please just come back in one piece.” 

“I promise to try and not get hurt tonight, Jo.” His voice was warm and sincere and Jo wanted to believe him. Yes, she wanted to believe him very much, but countless examples proving just the opposite let her doubts grow.

They split up at the door anyway, Henry taking the remaining five floors above while Jo would work her way back down to the lobby. She took the keys too – just in case. 

~~~

Nearly an hour had passed when Jo returned to the room. With Henry nowhere in sight she unlocked the door and settled into one of the chairs. She’d give him another hour before she’d go looking for him. 

With nothing better to occupy her mind apart from things she tried very hard not to think about, she let her gaze wander around the room. It swept over non-descript modern art in two frames above the bed and she noticed Henry had moved her suitcase next to the closet while his now rested beneath the window. She got up to look outside, but all she could see were the tall buildings on the other side of the street, traffic crawling by below and between the buildings a patch of grey sky that would soon turn as dark as the light pollution would allow. 

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to the door and she swivelled around just in time to see it pushed open. 

“Henry! What took you so long?” The words left her mouth the second the door was safely closed. 

“I found some potentially suspicious-looking locked doors on the uppermost floor and I wanted to take a look at the roof, but couldn’t pick any of the locks. I tried to be the most unobtrusive possible in case anyone came by,” he added quickly as he saw her face change from worried, to intrigued, to angry. “Did you find anything?” 

“Don’t you think I don’t know what you are trying to do here,” Jo said unimpressed with an eye-roll. 

“Anyway, I found some doors marked ‘private’ on the ground floor and the entrance to the basement was locked too. Plus, I saw a number of guys wearing security jackets. Might as well be goons working for the trafficking organization. We definitely need to be careful to keep our cover from getting blown. And what are we going to do about this sightseeing business?”

“I’ve been thinking that it might be a possibility that we’ll be watched while here and with your sighting of these ‘goons’ as you’ve put it, I consider my hypothesis to be very probable. We can’t very well stay in this room all the time either. That wouldn’t help with the case at all and would become suspicious in and of itself at some point as well after the real Steve and Jenna had probably asked for the information beforehand.”

“You’re saying?”

“Just go along with it. Take a look at this city from a tourist’s perspective.” Henry shrugged.

“I’ve had a feeling you’d say that. We can discuss that in detail tomorrow morning. I think I’m going to call Sampson now and then take a shower. You still have the number right?” 

“Yes.” Henry pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it over to Jo. 

She made the call, reporting back all they had found out so far. She told him about Susie who either was a very good actress or just very blond and he promised to look into her. He also agreed with Henry’s idea to engage in some sightseeing just in case and told her that one of his detectives was working in housekeeping and another in the kitchen. He ended the call wishing them a good night; the grin clearly noticeable in his voice even over the phone. 

“I hope I don’t have to work with him ever again after this is done!” Jo stalked to her suitcase, grabbed her bag, and locked herself in the bathroom.

After a while Henry heard the water running in the shower and decided to change into his pyjamas and shower in the morning. He had just settled into bed when he heard a clash and a muffled curse and debated for a moment whether to feign sleep, but ultimately decided against it just as quickly. She’d know and she would not be amused. He chuckled. No, she definitely wouldn’t. 

A few minutes later Jo emerged from the bathroom dressed in an oversized t-shirt and yoga pants and settled into the other side of the bed. 

Henry turned a little to look at her. “Is that ok? If you prefer this side of the bed you can have it.”

“No, the left side is fine, but thanks Henry.” She smiled at him. 

Henry deserted his side for a bit though to go and brush his teeth. 

“Do you mind not having dinner?” Jo asked as he exited the bathroom again.

“No, don’t worry. I’m exhausted too. Besides, on the off-chance that anyone should notice our absence, they’ll probably just assume we’re up here having sex,” Henry said casually as he went and locked the door. 

Jo coughed a little, surprised by his off-hand comment. “Yeah, probably.”

Henry settled back under the covers on his side and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Henry lie still,” Jo demanded after a while.

“Yes, sorry.” Henry stopped moving around at once. “Good night Jo.”

“Good night Henry. Sleep well, she said softly and Henry turned off the lamp on his nightstand. 

~~~

It was a restless night though. Both hyper-aware of the other’s presence even in sleep and every little movement of the other pulled them from slumber. Especially Henry woke every hour at least and scooted back over towards the edge of his side.

So when morning finally dawned both were still tired, but glad it was morning at last. 

“Morning,” Jo yawned.

“Morning,” Henry mumbled rubbing his eyes. “Are you ready to face another day in these roles?”

“No, but nothing we can do about it,” Jo shrugged.

And so they got ready to tackle Day 2 as Steve and Jenna Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the hotel's name. If a hotel by that name should exist it's purely coincidental. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go sightseeing, there's more bed-sharing, and even some kissing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to New York, so I'm not 100% sure I captured everything accurately. And research via google can only get you so far...

As a first course of action they went down to breakfast. In the hallway, Henry put an arm around Jo’s waist and they lazily walked to the elevator. 

In the lobby they were cheerfully greeted by Susie. “I didn’t see you two yesterday anymore. Didn’t you come down to dinner?” 

“No. In fact we were a little preoccupied.” Henry waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jo giggled while Susie blushed and wished them a lovely day.

“She’ll probably never ask us anything again,” Jo chuckled as they entered the restaurant, a rectangle white room with fake flower arrangements on the walls. 

“That was the sole purpose,” Henry winked. “She’ll probably tell her colleagues too and hopefully they’ll stay away from our room.”

“I have to say, I like the way you think.”

~~~

After breakfast they left for Central Park as they had decided over toast and cereal. The weather promised a nice day which had influenced their decision.

Henry and Jo strolled through the park hand in hand enjoying a lazy morning. For lunch Jo got a hotdog from a vendor and ate it while they sat on the nearest bench. Henry opted out of lunch claiming that he was still stuffed from breakfast and eyeing her food with barely concealed disgust. 

“Stop looking at my food like that! I’m warning you!” 

“What you are eating there cannot be considered food.”

“I’m not having this discussion with you again. Last time we agreed to disagree and I’d like to keep it that way unless you are willing to change your mind.” 

Henry had just opened his mouth, but seeing Jo’s raised eyebrow he closed it again. Instead, he put his arm around her shoulders drawing her close. He dropped a kiss on her temple and whispered, “Have you noticed that red-haired woman following us too?”

Jo nodded. “Seems like you were right again, as usual,” she said before nuzzling his neck. 

They stayed cuddled together on the bench, just enjoying people-watching. 

“I’ve always loved being in Central Park like this, just watching everything,” Jo murmured.

“When Abe was little I used to bring him here every weekend I had off. He would play and I would relax after a long week of work.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Jo said resting her head on Henry’s shoulder.

“It was,” Henry agreed before falling silent again.

They stayed in the park for a few more hours, until the sun disappeared behind some thick clouds in the late afternoon and Jo began to shiver. 

“You’re cold. What do you think about going back to the hotel?” Henry suggested as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Jo agreed and they began their journey back. After walking a few feet Jo’s arm snuck around Henry’s back while his found its spot around her shoulders again.

~~~

They had dinner at a small Indian restaurant that Henry had been to before of course. But she had to admit that the food was tasty and there was more of it than anyone could eat and the people were friendly. 

When they got back to the hotel they greeted the receptionist – not Susie for once – whose name tag read Carl and who was a black middle-aged man. But by the way this man, a man they had never seen before, looked at them Henry’s theory had been right and he had heard about them. 

In the hallway they saw one of the security men unlock one of the rooms and slip inside. While they waited for the elevator another man approached the same room, eyeing them squarely before he went inside too. 

Transfixed, Henry and Jo observed everything. Only the arrival of the elevator and the possibility of appearing too suspicious made them leave their post.

“Strange,” Jo said once she had closed the door behind them.

“Something is going on here. That’s for sure,” Henry frowned.

“Maybe we can get out of here sooner rather than later with this kind of revelation.” Jo sounded somewhat hopeful and Henry was thinking along the same lines. Getting out as soon as possible and unscathed at that sounded good. 

“It’s just past 8,” Henry said checking the alarm clock on the nightstand – of course they had not allowed him to bring his pocket watch. “Maybe we should conveniently linger downstairs this time tomorrow night too and see what happens?”

“We’ll do that. We’ve got nothing to lose.”

Then Jo called Sampson to deliver their daily report while Henry took a quick shower. When Jo ended her call Henry had just returned from the bathroom. 

“What did he say?” Henry asked while towelling his hair dry. 

“He agrees, but wants us to call before 9 or he’ll send a team in in case something went wrong.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.” 

“To me too,” she agreed before going into the bathroom herself.

When she returned a while later, hair still a little wet, Henry was already settled into bed comfortably. 

“Do you want to watch TV or anything? It’s still fairly early.”

“Not really.” Jo shook her head while getting into bed too. “It’s strange, but being lazy the whole day is more tiring then I would have thought possible. But don’t hold back on my behalf.”

“I’m good. I don’t usually watch much TV and I think I’d prefer to catch up on sleep anyway. None of us got a good night’s rest last night.” 

“True,” Jo said turning on her side away from him. “Night Henry.”

“Good night Jo.”

~~~

Around midnight Henry awoke. Initially, he didn’t know what could have caused it. His nose was filled with a pleasant lemon scent and something tickled his face. His sleep-addled brain didn’t have time to catch up to what was going on because there was wiggling at his side, too much wiggling. His arms reflexively tightened their hold around the… body? in his arms. He was truly confused, but too sleepy to think straight and he just wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Go back to sleep dear,” he mumbled and the wiggling thankfully stopped. He inhaled the fruity scent once more and was asleep again in a matter of seconds.

~~~

In the morning Henry awoke to the same lemon scent. He had been sure that had only been a figment of his imagination in one of his crazy dreams. His side felt warmer than it should and his arm was slung around something that decidedly didn’t feel like a blanket at all. 

His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a mess of brown hair. Jo’s head was pillowed on his chest and she was snuggled into his side, seemingly still asleep. 

What would she do when she woke and found them like this? How would she feel? Henry’s heart raced. He could see this happening again, if she’d agree. It felt nice sharing a bed again with someone he felt close to. He desperately wanted to repeat it again now that he had had it once. Maybe she would let him some day…? 

“Henry, I can hear you thinking from here,” she scolded him softly, a sleepy lilt in her voice. He unconsciously started to run his hand up and down her arm and Jo’s body went rigid. 

She sat up, eyes wide, gaze flicking from Henry’s chest to his face and back a few times.

“What…?”

“I’m not entirely sure myself. It must have been an unconscious movement in sleep. It’s a natural reaction to seek out the warmth and comfort offered by another human body,” Henry rambled before he noticed what he was doing and clammed up, a bit flustered. 

Jo swallowed. “Ok, no harm done.” _And it was the best night’s sleep I had in a long time._ She didn’t quite dare saying the last part out loud. She didn’t want to think about any deeper meaning of it all either, so she got out of bed and went into the bathroom – the only place she could think in private for a few minutes. 

~~~

Over breakfast they planned and discussed the day ahead, both adamant not to think about what had happened during the night. They decided to go on a little tour to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island that in hopes that it would sufficiently distract them for a while.

They left the hotel, waving at Susie who enthusiastically waved back with a huge smile on her face. 

“Maybe I should ask her what kind of drug she takes to be so overly friendly,” Jo whispered with an eye roll which made Henry laugh out loud before he could rein it in. 

~~~

On the ferry to Ellis Island they found a spot at the railing, looking over the waters and the skylines close-by. 

“Have you spotted today’s tail yet?” 

She leaned close to his ear seductively to an outsider’s perspective. “Mh-mm, have you?” Jo challenged Henry, her competitive streak coming to light. 

“Today it’s an Asian man who is trying a bit too hard all the time to look disinterested,” he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her to him, chest to chest, his intense gaze locked on her eyes. 

After a few seconds Jo blinked and ducked her head, resting her forehead against his shoulder. She felt like Henry was trying to uncover her innermost self and she just couldn’t take it. Not here on a ferry pretending to be someone else. Instead she looped her arms around his back too and turned her head to the side to look at the approaching island. 

They took their time strolling around the facilities that had been a point of utmost hope, but also utmost hopelessness for millions of people over the years it had been in operation. 

“Have you been here before, Henry?”

“Twice in fact,” he said, a far-away look crossing his features. Seeing the expectantly raised eyebrow of his partner he felt compelled to share however. 

“The last time I was here was much like today. Ellis Island had just been re-opened in 1976 and Abe was interested in visiting. Even though he was no child anymore by any means, we still made it a family outing and went together Abraham, Abigail, and I. It was a good day and still is a good memory. I think we all learned something that day.” Henry smiled fondly at his memory, before his expression turned sour. “The other time though couldn’t have been more different.”

“Don’t tell me you went through here as an immigrant!” Her eyes had gone wide at realizing what she strongly suspected Henry was hinting at. This man was a walking impossibility!

“But that is exactly why I was here the first time. After what happened with Nora the second time around and a few other close calls I decided to try my luck here in the New World in the late 1800s. And I can tell you that whatever you have heard about this place is most probably true.” He grimaced. “It was just terrible. Not the most horrible experience of my life, but still awful. The journey across the ocean was an adventure all on its own and then being stuck here…” Henry swallowed thickly and Jo squeezed his hand.

“But you made it.”

“Yes, yes I did.”

“And now you’re here,” she said reassuringly, smiling and trying to focus on the positive. 

“Yes, I am indeed. You are right.” He smiled back at her, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

~~~

Exploration of one island done they took the ferry over to the other. On Liberty Island they walked around some more, admiring the huge size of the statue. And Henry regaled her with so much history and trivia about Lady Liberty that Jo knew she’d never remember it all. She wondered not for the first time how Henry managed to store all of the information he sprouted off all the time in that head of his. 

In the evening they took the last ferry back to the mainland and again stopped for dinner on their way back to the hotel – Italian this time, but just as enjoyable as the day before.

~~~

Arriving back at the hotel a few minutes earlier than the day before they searched for a good vantage point for their little impromptu stakeout.

They found a spot that was hopefully far enough away to look inconspicuous, but near enough to see everything. And not a moment too soon as the first guy approached the door. He spared them one glance and disappeared. The second and third behaved just the same and as the fourth walked towards the door Henry shook his head and Jo groaned in frustration. 

“Jo,” he stepped in front of her, “it’s not working. Please don’t murder me for what I’m about to do.” 

She had no time to react in any way as Henry pushed her back into the wall with his body. A second later his lips were on hers. One of his hands snaked around her back while the other found its way into her hair. 

Jo gasped in surprise which only provided Henry with the access he was looking for when his tongue slipped past the barrier of her lips. 

Unresponsive at first, and Henry was about to stop and expected to be slapped, Jo soon began reciprocating. Her arms wound around his neck drawing him even closer. She was kissing him back now, tongues battling for dominance, aware that they were providing quite the show for anyone walking by. But all thoughts of this kind flew out of her mind as Henry continued to kiss her. Against her best efforts she moaned into his mouth which only worked to spur him on, hands roaming her body and lips exploring her jaw and neck. 

They had forgotten everything other than what feelings the other was igniting deep inside. It had been a fake kiss in a pretend relationship right up until it wasn’t and nobody cared in this moment. 

Jo hooked her right foot around Henry’s leg drawing his body ever closer and was both exhilarated and apprehensive at the bulge she felt pressing into her left thigh. 

And then her phone rang and brought them back to reality. 

With trembling fingers she pulled it from her pocket and cursed Sampson for his timing when she saw the number on the screen. 

“Hello!” She tried in vain to get her voice under control as she untangled herself from Henry and dragged him along into the elevator. 

Once in the room Jo continued the call now able to speak freely while Henry paced the very limited length of the room. Since nothing new had really been discovered on either side it turned out to be a short conversation.

The moment Jo ended the call, Henry practically jumped into apologies. 

“Jo, I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I shouldn’t have… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry!” He sounded truly mortified at what had just happened. 

“Don’t be,” Jo felt bold for some reason. “It’s ok.” 

“I…”

“Don’t worry about it Henry. It’s ok. Really!” Surprisingly she found she really didn’t mind the way she should.

Still their evening routine felt a bit awkward that night and once they were both settled into bed they lay both awake in the dark for a long time. 

~~~

The next morning dawned brightly, but Henry and Jo slept on, breakfast time came and went, and still they didn’t wake. An hour later Jo finally opened her eyes and found herself encased in Henry’s arms again. 

A myriad of feelings and thoughts raced around her mind chasing each other so fast they made her dizzy and she had trouble following any of them except one. This felt good and right somehow and so she decided to try and push everything else from her mind as best as she could and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She felt his hold around her tighten and frowned.

“You’ve been awake the whole time?” She was confused, but there was no trace of anger.

“Yes,” he admitted softly. “I wanted to give you room for thought, not pressure you into anything either way with my presence. Let you make up your mind on your own. To be honest I like this a lot better than the alternative.” 

“You!” Jo shook her head and lightly slapped his arm, amused and something else too, something deeper. She shook her again. Not wanting to go there right now. “What time is it anyway?”

Henry peered at the red numbers on the alarm clock. “Just after 10.”

“What?!”

Henry shrugged. “Have you been on the Empire State Building before?”

“Once on a school trip, a long time ago. You do know that you’re not making any sense, right? Wait, do you propose we go there today?” 

“Why not? The weather is looking nice enough to have a good view.” 

“Alright, let’s do that,” she agreed, not sure why he could always persuade her so easily. 

~~~

They had been waiting in line for about an hour before finally being able to board the elevator to the top. Henry had been right once more. The weather turned out to be clear and offered them a breathtaking view over the city. 

“How many times have you been up here Henry?” Jo turned around to face him. 

“Exactly one time,” Henry said, the intense gaze in place again.

“What?!” She was baffled. “You’ve been living in this city so many years and never gone up here? You’re kidding me!” 

“No, I assure you Jo, I’m not kidding. And it might sound like a boring excuse, but I’ve just never gotten around to it I guess.”

“A first for Henry Morgan? I can’t believe I’ve seen this day!”

“I am fairly certain there are still some firsts left even for someone like me.”

“And that’s good Henry,” Jo smiled at him and took his hand squeezing softly as she turned again to look out over the city. 

~~~

They returned to the hotel in the early evening in a good mood and were greeted by Susie standing in front of her receptionist’s desk. 

“Welcome back Detective Martinez, Dr. Morgan. Will you come without a fight?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything goes sour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it couldn't be all only sunshine and roses all the time now could it?

“Welcome back Detective Martinez, Dr. Morgan. Will you come without a fight?” 

Henry and Jo froze in their tracks. Jo threw a glance over her shoulder, but of course four of the goons were blocking the exit. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Susie asked. She had turned cold and calculated all traces of bubbly gone. Then she turned to her lackeys, “Seems like they need a little help finding their way downstairs. Just don’t be too rough.”

Strong hands grabbed Henry and Jo from behind. All struggling was doomed to be futile, but they tried anyway. Even though they didn’t move an inch voluntarily they were still being dragged along no problem. 

A door was opened and they were shoved down a flight of stairs, another door and they stood in a big room. Wooden crates took up the majority of the walls. Two chairs had been put in the centre.

Jo and Henry were pushed down onto the chairs, but not bound. Four heavily armed – where had the guns come from now? – guards would be enough to ensure their cooperation. 

After a while a door on the other side of the room opened and Susie walked in. “Now that we all know who you are, I think it’s only fair that I introduce myself as well. I’m Vera and I’m sure you’ve heard of me before.” She smiled coldly down at her two captives. “I have to admit though your little performance yesterday had me nearly convinced you really were who you wanted to make us believe you were. Good job.” 

“And this little doll here is the hottest thing I’ve seen the cops send in a long while,” a male voice from behind Vera said, coming out of the shadows and lifting Jo’s chin with two fingers. “A real shame you’re with the police. We could have had so much fun. But maybe we can later anyway.” He openly leered at her, one hand inching along her thigh. He was short, bald, and had horrible breath and was just the sort of unpleasant company Jo would never touch with a ten-foot pole, unless it was to slap handcuffs on him. 

Jo threw him a death glare and only the guns pointed at his and Jo’s heads prevented Henry from doing anything else than balling his hands to fists and Jo from jerking her knee up. 

“Henry, Jo meet my brother Dan. And now, that we’re all here, I’ll ask nicely only once. Tell us what you know about our organization.”

“Never,” Jo spat.

“Very well. Then be my guests in the next room.” Vera left through the same door she had come in with Dan one step behind her. Henry and Jo were made to follow too. 

In the next room they were met with nothing but a huge bucket of water. 

Two of the goons grabbed Jo’s arms and the other Herny’s. They thrust him forward and kicked his legs out from under him, making him kneel in front of the bucket.

“Because I’m feeling nice today, I’m asking again. What do you know about us?” Vera asked, eyebrows raised, looking at Jo who only threw her another death glare.

Vera nodded and without warning one of her minions pushed Henry’s head underwater and held it there. 

“Henry!” Jo screamed, fighting the hands holding her with everything she had. 

Henry struggled against his own restraints until the grip holding him in place finally loosened and he came up for air spluttering and coughing. 

“Now maybe?” Vera asked. “No?” She nodded and again Henry’s head was pushed under the surface.

When he came up for air after the fourth time, he looked at Jo who was breathing hard and obviously struggled with herself. 

“Jo look at me,” Henry said and she reluctantly met his eyes. “It will be alright. Everything…” He didn’t get any farther because his head was under water again. When he was released and finally able to breathe again, he searched for Jo’s eyes again, desperate. “Trust me!”

When still nothing had been forthcoming after pushing Henry’s head under again and again, Vera grew slowly impatient. But then an evil glint lit up her face and she motioned for her minions to make Henry and Jo change positions. Her intent clear Henry’s eyes grew wide and both fought tooth and nail to get out of the vice-like grip and this potentially deadly situation.

“Ok, I grant you one more chance to answer my question because I’m feeling exceptionally nice today.” Very said, smiling maniacally. 

“Henry, don’t you dare!” Jo ordered before her head too was held under water. 

With every time Henry’s resolve visibly weakened until it cracked after the fifth time when Jo was merely hanging limply between the men holding her up. 

“Please,” Henry begged, “please stop.”

“Then tell me.” Vera looked truly happy. Had she finally succeeded in her plan? If only she had started with the cop it could have gone so much faster. 

“Henry no,” Jo croaked weakly, but Henry ignored her protest.

“Ok, ok, but please stop.”

“I’m listening.” 

Henry opened his mouth to speak, but in that moment the door exploded and a SWAT team stormed in. 

~~~

In the ensuing chaos Henry crawled to Jo’s side and drew her behind the bucket, shielding her body as best as he could while she tried to regain her breathing. Bullets whizzed through the room as shots were fired, bodies hit the floor, and handcuffs clicked shut, and then silence. 

“Hey! You ok?” Hanson’s relieved face came into view behind the bucket. 

“I’m fine.”

“Me too,” came Jo’s reply, but Henry threw her a concerned look which she met head on. 

“Alright, let’s get you two out of here.” Hanson was choosing to ignore the staring contest that Henry would lose anyway. 

~~~

Henry really had lost which had left no one surprised. And that was the reason he and Jo were currently sitting in Lieutenant Reece’s Office dishevelled and dripping wet as they were. The towels that had been pressed into their hands by some kind soul hadn't done much in the way of helping them get dry and more comfortable. 

Detective Sampson was pacing behind them, and talking about how the team had figured out who Susie really was through what few images they could find. They had gotten worried when Jo hadn’t picked up her phone and so they had decided to storm the hotel. 

Vera and Dan and three of their minions had been arrested – the last one had caught a bullet to the chest and died on the scene. 

They were about done, Sampson thanking them for what felt like the hundredth time and Reece giving them a stern but relieved look. 

Sampson was just about to leave when Jo spoke up. “Just out of curiosity, what gave us away?”

“Vera said it was something to do with Dr. Morgan’s speech patterns or something I think,” he told them before he left and Henry had the good grace to look away embarrassed.

~~~

After a final discussion, Reece sent them both home not to return until three days later to recuperate. 

“Hey,” Hanson called, coming towards them as they left the office. “I’m glad to have you back in one piece. I also called your roommate Doc. Let him know you two were ok and that he should expect you back home tonight.”

“Thank you Detective Hanson.” 

“Yeah, thanks Mike.”

“No problem. But are you really ok?” 

“Yes,” they answered in unison. And even though he didn’t quite believe them he wisely chose to drop the subject and leave them be.

“Jo, I’m sorry. It’s entirely my fault.” Henry sounded truly remorseful as he looked at her.

“What are you talking about? It’s not your fault Henry!”

“Of course it is. It’s my fault we were sent there in the first place and it’s my fault our cover was blown.” 

“Hey, listen to me. It’s not your fault that you are British. It’s not your fault that we were sent there. It was my own decision to go with you. And it’s not your fault the cover was blown either.” Henry opened his mouth. “No Henry, it isn’t. She might have said it was, but no one knew she had any linguistic or whatever knowledge. We did our best. The case is closed with arrests having been made. And most important, we’re still alive.” 

“When you put it like that…” he trailed off, still not fully convinced. 

“Now, if you wait here while I go and change back into clothes that deserve the name, I’ll drop you off at home.”

“Why do you get to change while I have to endure this atrocity until I get home?” Henry whined. 

“Because **I** keep a spare set of clothes around,” Jo shrugged, gave him a smug look and left to get changed while Henry waited at her desk.

A few minutes later she was back, looking much more comfortable in her own clothes, face clean of any make-up residue that had survived the water. 

“Ok, ready to go Henry?” 

“Very. Thank you Jo,” he said, talking about much more than just the ride.

“You’re welcome,” she responded, meaning more than that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the explicit part. If that's not for you you can just as well stop here. This could be the ending and the next chapter is not vitally important to the plot. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's sex and a decisive lack of plot besides the smutty variant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time writing a truly explicit sex scene. And I hope very much that it won't make you cringe!

Jo cut the engine once they had reached the shop. She turned a little in her seat, looking at Henry. “There you are, Henry. Finally home again.” 

“Yeah.” He didn’t budge an inch though and made no move to get out of the car. He only kept looking at her so very intently again. 

Jo kept her gaze fixed on Henry’s face too, slowly, very slowly, leaning over the middle console. He met her halfway, only an inch left between them. “Jo?” Henry breathed. He was fairly certain they were headed in the same direction, but wanted, no needed, to hear it from her. 

Jo didn’t say anything though. She only looked into Henry’s eyes, trying to convey what she couldn’t quite put into words. And then suddenly the last fraction of a gap between them was closed and all either of them could feel was lips on lips. 

This kiss was different from the previous one because this time it was Henry and Jo instead of Steve and Jenna, it was their own decision instead of maintaining a cover, and it felt absolutely freeing. 

When the initial shock of this unusual contact had settled, one of Henry’s hands came up to cup Jo’s cheek and the other found its way into her hair. Jo’s hands gripped the lapels of the unfamiliar leather jacket Henry was still wearing, drawing him closer and the kiss went from tender to passionate. Her tongue darted over Henry’s bottom lip and he gasped, offering the perfect opportunity for Jo to deepen the kiss. 

When Henry tried to shift closer to Jo he became painfully aware of the limitations their current surroundings held. He grunted when the console prevented his moving closer and Jo briefly lost her momentum and broke the kiss. Henry touched his forehead to hers, both breathing heavily. 

“I’m sorry, but your car is not the most accommodating of spaces for this kind of activity.” Henry feared he had ruined the mood when all he really wanted to do was to take her upstairs and turn these damn dreams he had been having into reality. 

Henry closed his eyes trying not to think about what ifs and what could have beens. Then, he felt Jo shift and move away from him. Sure he had killed the mood, he reluctantly opened his eyes when his hands touched nothing but air for a second before landing on the seat Jo had just vacated. 

He sat dumbfounded in the passenger seat, his eyes following her movement around the front of the car. One very pointed and very exasperated look had him hurrying to get out of the car too though, nearly stumbling over his own feet in his haste. 

Stepping on the sidewalk, he closed the car door, then stood there hesitantly, feeling like a teenager all over again – though cars like this didn’t exist back then.

Jo inclined her head to the side, her eyes roaming over Henry’s form from head to toe, her face scrunching up. 

“What…?” Henry started, but was stopped when Jo crossed the few feet between them and shut him up when her lips crashed onto his. He wasted no time to respond and was relieved to continue this make-out session. 

Henry trailed his lips across her jaw and Jo only regretted the lost contact for a few seconds until she felt Henry softly nibble her ear before he continued his trail to her neck, sucking at the pulse point there and drawing a moan from her in the process. One of his hands slid below her blouse from behind, fingertips ghosting up, and up.

“Henry,” Jo gasped, holding tight to the last slipping scraps of self-control. “Let’s… relocate… this show… inside.” Henry didn’t show any signs of stopping though as he continued to kiss a path down to her collar bone, his scruff lightly scraping across her skin and his hand slid over her ribcage and across her stomach until he reached the hem of her bra. His thumb softly caressed the underside of her breast. Her back arched into his touch and another moan escaped her lips before she remembered her original plan. 

“Henry… inside… now!” But he only grunted in what might or might not have been a response and tried to open the topmost button of her blouse with the other hand. The hand she hadn’t even noticed sneaking up.

She suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were still standing on the sidewalk making out for all the world to see if anyone cared to look. She put her hands on Henry’s shoulders and pushed him back until all contact between them was lost. Jo waited until Henry looked into her eyes, confusion evident on his face. 

“If you take me inside, I’d love to continue this.”

“Inside?” Henry looked around then. “Oh, yes, of course. I’m sorry, I got carried away it seems.” The last part came out more quiet and sheepish than the rest and a pink hue flitted across his cheeks. 

“Henry Morgan, are you blushing?!” Henry only cleared his throat in reply and looked down for a moment.

“Come on!” Jo grabbed his hand and drew him towards the door before stopping again dead in her tracks. Henry, who couldn’t stop in time, bumped into her back. 

“What about Abe?” Jo asked turning around. “Won’t he be home? We’ll wake him!”

“It’s late. He’ll be asleep. Don’t worry, he’s always been sleeping like a stone.” Still Jo seemed doubtful and hesitant. “I promise,” he added. He couldn’t bear the thought of being so close and then having to stop. Of course, he would if she preferred it that way, but he didn’t have to like it. 

“You sure? I’d hate to make this weird.”

“Oh believe me, me too!” Like that everything was settled for Henry and he pulled Jo along towards the entrance. 

Once inside, Henry crowded Jo into the door until her back was nearly painfully pressed against it. And while he fumbled with the key his lips found hers again, tongue darting out, swiping across her bottom lip, seeing entrance. It didn’t take much persuading and tongue met tongue in a frenzied dance. 

His nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons of her blouse and Henry sighed when his hands could finally mostly freely touch her soft skin. 

One of Jo’s hands wound around his neck, drawing him ever closer while the other snuck into his hair. 

He was just fingering the clasp of her bra when Jo took his hands away before he could complete his task.

“Not here,” she mumbled against his lips, “Abe could be up still.” 

Henry only grunted in response again before pulling her forward with an arm around her waist. Jo sorely enjoyed the effect this had on the usually so wordy and eloquent Henry. Having him reduced to mere grunts and mostly short sentences was a sight to behold. Oh, if she could only tell people about this! But no one would believe her anyway…

Neither would ever quite know how they made it up the stairs without accident, more stumbling than anything else. And once upstairs they were greeted by a note from Abe taped to the banister.

‘Welcome home Henry! 

Glad to have you and Jo back in one piece!  
Since you took your sweet time getting home, I’ve gone to bed. You can tell me all about your undercover stint tomorrow.

Oh, and: Hi Jo!’

When the meaning behind the words registered in her mind she looked at Henry slightly bewildered. “How did he…?”

“Knows us too well. Frighteningly right though.” And when he started nuzzling her neck again all further thoughts on the matter flew out of her mind for the time being. 

They shuffled through the apartment, bumping into the odd piece of furniture here and there. Jo tugged Henry’s shirt out of his pants – she would never understand why he bothered to tug it in in the first place, but this was Henry and if it made him more comfortable while wearing these strange, casual clothes, she would grant him that much.

Her back hit another door then. She supposed they had finally reached Henry’s bedroom. Getting inside wasn’t at the top of her priorities right now though because Henry was just kissing, licking, and sucking a torturously slow path down to her breasts. Her fingers curled into his hair and one foot wound around his leg, drawing his body closer to hers, so close she could feel his erection pressing into her belly. A shudder ran through her at the feeling and her insides throbbed at the thought of him nestled deep inside her. She bucked her hips into his drawing a moan from him, and then softly nudged his head up to meet his lips again in a needy kiss.

With an arm around her waist he held her close to keep her from tumbling onto the floor while he opened the door.

Reluctantly, Jo let go as much as was necessary to pull him into the room and close the door. Then she pushed him backwards until his back hit the door and the tables were turned.

While Henry had her essentially halfway undressed already, she had been happy mostly just working above the layers of fabric. But now his clothes had to go – the faster the better. 

The leather jacket and shirt were quickly done with and she fumbled with the belt buckle for longer than what should have been acceptable. But Henry had responded in kind by slipping her blouse down her arms and finally opening the clasp of her bra which had since joined the growing pile of clothes at their feet. And now he was paying attention to her breasts by alternately kneading the soft flesh and pinching the nipple and rolling it between thumb and index finger which succeeded in making her whimper softly and had her thoroughly distracted from the task at hand. 

Frustrated she gave up on the belt for now and sought out his mouth again while Henry abandoned her breasts in favour of opening her belt and unzipping her pants as well in the process. Before he was able to slide them down her legs though she grabbed his crotch through the fabric of his jeans. He shuddered and gripped her hips hard. 

While Henry was so preoccupied, Jo seized her chance to finally get this damn belt undone. And this time she succeeded and exhaled deeply as she slowly moved the zipped down and opened the button. She reached a hand down his jeans, taking him in her hand and squeezing softly. Henry’s breathing hitched and his stomach muscles clenched at the contact.

“You like that, don’t you.” A saucy smile spread over her mouth. 

Slowly, Jo stroked up and down his length, making Henry’s hips jerk into her touch and his fingers dig almost painfully into her flesh. Jo withdrew her hand again after a few strokes and his head sagged onto her shoulder while Henry tried to remember where he had left off before. 

Her fingers toyed with his hair for a moment before wandering down over his back, squeezing his ass and finally hooking into his belt loops, working his pants and underwear down over his hips until gravity could pull them to the floor. 

Henry toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out of the pile of clothes at his feet. Jo removed her shoes and socks too and shimmied out of the rest of her clothes while Henry wove one hand into her hair, fingers massaging her scalp. 

He moved her backwards until her legs hit the bed and he eased her down, lying down partially on top of her and claiming her lips again. 

She reached down to where she could feel him pressing into her thigh and softly squeezed his balls before taking him in her hand again, stroking the sensitive skin at the tip with her thumb. His hips involuntarily rocked into her, his muscles tightening. 

Henry moaned into her mouth. He could feel the pressure building inside a little more with each stroke. So he reached down after a bit and took her hand away entwining their fingers and resting them on the mattress.

“Not yet,” he murmured, shifting a little to the side. With the other hand he caressed her cheek, then started to make the trek down her body, briefly stopping to palm her breasts before caressing her curves further down, only stopping when he reached her warm centre. 

“You on the other hand,” he grinned into her lips and Jo gasped her eyes growing wide as she felt him insert a finger. He moved and curled it a little, making Jo squirm under his ministrations. A second finger very slowly joined the first one and Jo’s back arched off the bed and into his hand, biting down on her bottom lip. 

Skilled fingers worked her, withdrawing almost completely before pushing back in, eliciting moan after moan from her. Then Henry’s thumb joined the other fingers, creating more sensations as it rubbed her clit, making her tremble and shake under him. Her muscles were clenching around his fingers and her insides were throbbing hotly, desperate to finally feel him inside her. 

“Henry, please,” she begged, her back arching off the mattress, trying to push herself farther into his hand. But Henry was quite unperturbed. He kept up his rhythm while Jo grew more and more desperate for him to ease this ache building between her legs. 

Then all thinking ceased as her orgasm hit and there was only feeling, nothing but feeling. 

Henry kept the steady rhythm for a little longer before gently guiding her down from her high. 

While trying to catch her breath she dimly noticed Henry reaching into his nightstand and out of the corner of her eye she saw the light filtering in from outside reflect off of a foil packet for a split-second.

Then Henry was over her again, nudging her thighs further apart and settling between them. He looked into her eyes with an intensity she hadn’t quite seen before and this time Jo held his gaze for a long moment before nodding nearly imperceptibly. 

And Henry moved again, finally filling her. Jo gasped and Henry’s eyes shut tight, neither moving, both savouring the feeling of finally coming together like this. 

Henry leaned down to kiss her deeply before he started to move. Slowly at first and Jo met each of his thrusts, her hands roaming over his back and shoulders. 

“Henry,” she moaned and something inside him seemed to come alive, his thrusts growing harder, faster. 

Jo’s head fell back, exposing her neck and Henry didn’t miss a beat as he latched on, surely leaving a mark, but neither cared.

As the pressure built with every movement, breaths mingled and fingernails scratched backs, bodies intertwined, ready to snap.

Henry felt himself getting closer and closer to release. He reached down between their bodies to rub her clit. It didn’t take much more prodding and he felt her walls clenching around him and saw her bite her bottom lip hard. 

Her hips rocked shallowly as she rode out her orgasm, her breath coming in ragged puffs and Henry hurtled towards his own release. He grunted out his own orgasm before slumping down on top of her, only barely able to keep from completely squishing her, breathing hard, forehead touching Jo’s. 

And for a second Jo felt overwhelmed by it all - the case, the horrible experience of nearly dying, the prolonged and forced close proximity to Henry until it wasn't quite so forced anymore, and now this, sleeping with her partner, her best friend - her breath catching in her throat. Henry reverently caressed her cheek with the knuckles of his right hand before slipping out and rolling over, giving her a moment.

Protection taken care of, he drew the comforter over them both and snuggled up to her side. With his fingertips he drew lazy patterns on her bare shoulder. 

“Henry? What are we doing here? Where do we go from here?” She spoke to the ceiling, then took a deep breath and turned on her side to look him in the eyes. 

“As a first course of action I’d suggest a good night’s rest and tomorrow we can talk about all of this. Do you agree to this plan?” _I’d like to think we won’t regret this come morning and I hope Jo will still be here tomorrow…_ Henry was anxious. Would she agree? Would she run for the hills screaming? 

He gathered her to him, as if to make sure she would really stay which was more or less his exact intention. 

“Yes, I think we need to talk about a hell of a lot of things,” Jo said after a long moment. “Talking everything through tomorrow sounds good to me.” 

“Then I bid you a good night Jo,” Henry said before stealing one last kiss, relieved she was at least willing to talk, so not all was lost or so it seemed. And maybe, just maybe they had just taken a decisive step forward instead of a huge leap backwards and potentially destroying everything. 

They both fell asleep that night in each other’s arms, sated, and wondering what tomorrow would bring, but ultimately hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end to this story! I hope you enjoyed the ride! ^^ 
> 
> I currently don't have plans of going into what might happen the morning after. Feel free to imagine it any way you'd like. ^.~


End file.
